


Charee

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. I had an idea for a hunter!reader where she meets the boys and Dean cant recall where he knows her from until they go drinking after the hunt and Dean realized she has stripped before and thats why he recognises her (the song Come get her by Rae Sremmurd is where I got the idea if that helps)





	Charee

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. I had an idea for a hunter!reader where she meets the boys and Dean cant recall where he knows her from until they go drinking after the hunt and Dean realized she has stripped before and thats why he recognises her (the song Come get her by Rae Sremmurd is where I got the idea if that helps)

Walking out of the shabby barn, you wiped your blade on your ripped jeans. Hearing the gravel crunch near by, you whipped around, pulling the gun out of the back of your jeans. “Whoa, sweetheart.” One of the men walking up held his hands up in surrender. “No harm.” He smirked.

“How do I know you aren’t with that nest?” You didn’t put your gun down, eyes looking between them.

The taller one stepped a bit closer. “We were here hunting them, too. I’m Sam, this is my brother, Dean.”

You raised an eyebrow. “ _Winchester_?” They nodded. Rolling your eyes, you sighed and put the safety back on your gun. “Too late. They’re all dead. I was heading back to my car to get some lighter fluid.”

Dean still hadn’t said much, simply licked his lips and his eyes scanned your body. “You look _extremely_ familiar.” 

“Maybe we’ve passed each other in a bar?” You shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m sure I’d remember meeting you guys.” Smirking, you looked over Sam. “How about since I took the kills, you set this place on fire, and meet me at the bar in say…an hour? Give me time to get cleaned up.” Sam grinned, showing off his dimples.

“See you there, ….?”

“Y/N.” You grinned, walking by and patting Sam on the shoulder. Sure, the shorter one was cute, but you had a thing for taller guys. As you walked away, you put a little more swing in your hips.

* * *

You’d showered as quick as you could while still managing to get all the blood off of you. After you’d done your hair and make up, you went through your clothes for something to wear. You’d decided on a pair of cut off shorts and a sheer shirt over a white bralette. Slipping on your boots, you grabbed your wallet and keys and walked out.

The bar was down the street, so you walked over there, not bothering with your car. You’d left your hair down, having simply used your blow dryer to straighten it. Licking your lips, you walked through the door. All eyes were on you, but you were looking for one set of men. Spotting them at a table, you grinned. Before you went to them, you went to the bar and ordered a shot, and a beer.

“Hey, boys.” You smiled, setting your drinks down on the table.

“Well, _hello_.” Dean smirked.

You laughed. “Down, cowboy.” Looking over to Sam, you did your shot. “Feel like buying me another shot?” You asked, sipping your beer.

Sam smirked. “Be right back.” That left you and Dean alone.

“I _swear_ I’ve seen you somewhere.” He was staring at you.

“I can’t help you, Dean. I have no idea where you think you saw me.” You shrugged.

After a few shots, you were all laughing together like old friends. Hearing one of your favorite songs, you grabbed Sam’s hand and made him join you on the dance floor. Your back was to him as you moved your hips. It took him a moment, but soon he was into it. His hands roamed your body, making you bite your lip. Your eyes shot to Dean for a moment, wondering if he’d finally given up trying to figure it out. He looked shocked, over what, you weren’t sure.

Your hand went around Sam’s neck, your fingers curling into his hair. You rolled your body against his, your ass grinding against him. Tilting your head to the side, you giggled when he nibbled on your neck lightly, his breath tickling you.

Pulling away, you grinned up at him. “Care to see what other moves I got?” You asked, pulling him closer by his shirt. “I have a motel room down the road…”

“Hell yeah.”

“Good. Let’s do tell Dean to stop drooling and get the hell outta Dodge.” You took his hand in yours and moved back to the table. You opened your mouth to say something, but Dean cut you off.

He had a huge grin on his face. “Charee!” He chuckled as you looked shocked. “I finally figured it out! You used to dance in this strip joint. I saw you there a couple years back. I knew it the second you bit your lip and looked up! I couldn’t place it close up, but hot fuckin’ damn.” He leaned back in his chair, acting like he hit the jackpot.

You laughed. “Good for you. You may have seen me strip, but it’s Sam here that’s getting the private show.”

“What?” Dean’s smile faltered.

Sam moved behind you, wrapping his arm around your waist. “We’re gonna go have our own private party. You have to room to yourself tonight.” He grinned. “Come on, I’d like a strip show now that Dean here has mentioned it. You had to be amazing for him to remember you by name.”

Looking over your shoulder, you gave him a playful look. “Hope you’re ready for a long night, Sam.”  

* * *


End file.
